Facing You Inner Demons (TitanAura x Quakerin)
by Raziao
Summary: A man is having trubles coping with things after hus stream. Then some stuff happens. Then theres a twist. the end.


Exploring your Inner Demons (and its bein gay)

( PS: That was a Soul Gamblur refernce and if you didnt get it go to www. whogives a shit .com)

It was a quiet night as a man |**insert gud person descraptions here| **was finishing up his stream in the glow of computers and stuff. "Man why dosent everyone love you Titanaura, I like to speak to myself in the thurd person so you can point at my name and be like Ohhhh yeah hes the main charactur" Did he have a speech inpediment? Probably. The screen was full of comments like "You stink" and "Why am I watching this?" and "I made an OC thats Titan and Quake making out the hedgehog because its not forshadowing." cuzing Titanaura to let out a deep sigh of depression. He turned his offace chair exactly 90 degrees and looked at his giant mount of papers. "Oh porn phile you'll always love me right?" He said with his arms out expacting a hug from the porn pule like some sort of loser. The pile of porn just sat there, undressing Titan with their eyes. To the reader whos read like 4 sentences, congratulations your a trooper, also you might be like "How the hell do papers have eyes" do which I reply YOU WERNT THERE ASSHOLE DOWNVOTE THIS AND ILL DOWNVOTE YOUR LIFE. Titan gasped in horror. "No poRn catuch I will not show you my goods." But the pale just sat there staring at titan. "Im tired of your shanaguns pile" Titan then picked up his Zwihander that he totally has trust me, and put the pointy end at the pile. "Im WARNING you? Dont make me du this!"

But the porn just sat there like it was an inanime object. Titan then let out the girlest scream I've ever heard, like a baby girl, and swang the sword like he was Claud Strafe or something causing the piles of magazines, did I say it was all magazines? Shit nows as good of time as any, to turn into paper confetti because you can do that with a Zeihander now. Then he had figured out that he made the gravest of errors. "Nooooooo what have I done porn purle, I loved you but you pushed me too far turning me into some yandre simulator and now I realize I'll never see my favs like on twitter and tamblur, again. He then saw a single piece that had a nipple on it and put it 1 inch from his face. "Oh Asian ladies with lazy eyes from the far east, what have I dont, Ill never see you akward curves again." He then used the nipple piece to catch the single tear he had shed. Titan then thought about trying to use the porn mag confetti to jerk off because hes a filthy perv then realized he might get paper cuts, and if you ever get a paper cut it sucks but imangine that on your penis jus sayin and if you dont have a penis what the hell are you doing grow a new one. So there titan was, on his knees with his penis out just lookin like some sad dude. But then out of know where there was a knock at the door. DANG DONG the door went which caused titan to reflexly put his penis away because he isnt getting another charge no how no way. Titan then crept up to the door woundering who it could possibly be.

Titan creaked the door opan a good sliver and opened his filthy mouth. " W-w-who dare." "You dont remember your old pal Titan? Im ashamed." Titan then swung the door wide open almost smaching the person in the face. "Quakerin? What are you doing here and more importantly how, you live on the other side of the country?" Titan had the face of those stress reliving guys. "Oh ho ho ho, im now the green giant and ill never fill these plot holes." Quake said. "Well come in come in and other generic sayings" Then they were both in titans house, a streach I know. They both sat on his couch which was the only other piece of funiture they had. "Titan I've noticed streams hav been looking viseral lately." Titan gave some bullshit anime face. "Yeah everyone just seems to have it out for me and my..." He stoppped, no one can know about his Zeihander and his pile NO ONE. Quake then put a hand on Titan's kne. "Thats why i'm here Titan, because I care." Titans pants got tighter for some reasons. "Your telling me that u care? That you care about me and might even like me Quake?" Quake begin to rub Titans knee a little too hard and probably left a rash. "I do Quake Titan, I've always deeply cared about you and never had the courage until now because you are at your weakest and have to accept me, forced marriage in big family gatherings am I right?" Thats a weird sentence Titan thought to himself, but he didnt care. "I ruv ju Qrackiran, ruv mi forevur?" I dont remember exactly what Titan said but im pretty sure he had a scooby doo voice. "Come on Titan, give your baby mama a kiss on the mouth." Oh fuck gotta squeeze the title in here somewhere. "I have faced my inner demons and have realized that I am totes gay for you Quake." Titan said and it wasnt shoe horned at all.

They proceeded to make out on the couch for a good hour causing Titan to scream at the top "I KISSED ALL THE BOYS WOOOO #bucketlist #yolo #coolrecipies." Quake said something about riding him like a cowboy and they went into removing pants phase of the fight. I was hidden behind a table the whole time because Titan or Quake dont exactly have good pereiferal vision or the ability to keep the lights on. But when I saw pants coming off I was like "Welp time to go home now funs over" not because im a homophobia but because I didnt want to write Titan and Quake having detailed sex and ive never seen two gay dudes go at it so I have no reference. I walked outside and it was a starry night, full of stars and stuff. I walked down some streets like a cool drifter until I came to a building that had a pretty lady that was there for reasons. "What brings you round these parts?" She asked in whatever accent im currently into. "I almost wrote saw the gayest thing ever, but I got out of there In the nick of time." She made a face. "Do you want to see the straightest thing ever?" I nodded. "Id love to, becxause this is how human interactions work."

"And thats how me and your mom met."

ThE EnD~

Made by Raziao 2015 Do not Steals


End file.
